The Benton Youth Soccer Team has 20 players on the team, including reserves. Of these, three are goalies. Today, the team is having a contest to see which goalie can block the most number of penalty kicks. For each penalty kick, a goalie stands in the net while the rest of the team (including other goalies) takes a shot on goal, one at a time, attempting to place the ball in the net.

How many penalty kicks must be taken to ensure that everyone has gone up against each of the goalies?
Answer: For each of the $3$ goalies who stand in the net, there are $19$ other players who will kick to the goalie. That makes $3 \cdot 19 = \boxed{57}$ penalty kicks that must be taken.